


I'm Sorry Every Song's About You

by killjoysmakesomefuckingnoise



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysmakesomefuckingnoise/pseuds/killjoysmakesomefuckingnoise
Summary: A Collection Of Petekey One Shots





	1. Fourth Of July

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to whoever is reading this! thanks for checking out my collection which won't be updated frequently oops . if you have any advice or feedback please feel free to leave a comment! have fun kiddos!

Pete stared up at the night sky. He could feel the breeze stirring, lightly brushing his cheek. The heat of the summer day had given way to the cool breeze of the night. He looked to his right, at Mikey, entranced by the sky. He didn’t notice Pete staring at him, trying to memorise the curve of his jaw, the way his eyes crinkled as he stared up at the stars. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Mikey sighed, his eyes still fixed on the stars above.

“Yeah,” Pete breathed, his eyes fixated on something else entirely. Mikey was something else entirely. Pete had never felt this- this nervous, this vulnerable, around anyone else. With Mikey, words seemed to flow, but every sentence and its implications seemed to be a ticking time bomb. They were a ticking time bomb. Pete had no intention of hiding that fact from himself. 

Mikey turned to Pete, who had to hastily pretend to be very interested in the woodland area behind Mikey. “So how’s your summer?” Mikey smiled, casually leaning against the fence

“Warped’s pretty cool, dude,” Pete tried to act casual. How could he tell Mikey that this was the best summer of his life? That, finally, he felt loved, wanted. That he was totally back in love? “My Chem is cool, your brother doesn’t seem to like me though.” It was true. It was as though Gerard could see through his every move, as though he was watching Pete’s every move. Pete knew Gerard was protective of his little brother, and he didn’t want anyone preying on him. 

Mikey laughed. Pete just wanted to save that sound in a bottle forever. His eyes traveled across Mikey’s face, trying to commit it to memory. “Don’t mind Gerard,” Mikey glanced at Pete, before turning to look back at the stars. Pete just wanted to hold him, to scream that he wouldn’t mind Gerard, fuck Gerard, fuck the bands, fuck the world, all he wanted was to- 

The sound of fireworks broke Pete’s train of thought. For a moment he was confused, then he remembered the date: Fourth of July. He looked up at the bright sparks shooting in the sky. The thud of his heart slowed to match the boom of the fireworks. 

His breath slowed. And for a moment, for the briefest moment, he rested his hand on Mikey’s. The moment seemed to last an eternity. All Pete could feel was the warmth of the hand of the boy he loved beneath his and the boom of the fireworks reverberating in his chest. He could stay forever this way. He wanted to seal this moment in a photo, this moment in time where he could play pretend that the boy he loved loved him back. He could pretend that they were alone together, forever young together. 

Mikey pulled his hand away. 

It was a gentle gesture, just a mere shift of his fingers. To Pete, it was everything. Suddenly, his hands didn’t feel so warm, the fireworks weren’t as bright. The moment was gone. 

“Hey, let’s go back. The rest would be wondering where we went,” Mikey’s soft voice pulled Pete away from the fireworks. 

Why couldn’t they stay here forever? Together? “You sure dude? Why so eager?” Pete tried to keep his voice light, even as his heart began thudding again. Mikey smiled at him. To Pete’s eyes, it looked sad, melancholic. It seemed to scream “I’m sorry, I can’t give you what you want.”. Pete snuck one last look at the sky, at the stars, at this place in the middle of a field where he could lie to himself for one moment, for one perfect moment. For one picture perfect moment, everything was alright. But reality called. 

“Sure dude. Let’s go.”


	2. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a one-time gig at a shitty bar an hour away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! thanks for reading this shit. I had an idea for a bar AU so I wrote this? Also I am not good at writing from Mikey's point of view so please bear with me. any advice or feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> also if you have any specific requests feel free to tell me! I'm always in need of ideas! (just keep it pg-13 please)

“So, what will it be today?” Mikey Way turned to Ray, his eyes scanning the room. The bar wasn’t that crowded tonight - Mikey could actually see the walls for once. It was going to be a slow night.

 

“Just the usual,” Ray sighed. Before Mikey could even ask if anything was wrong, the high-pitched feedback of microphones cut him off.

 

On stage was a new band he had never seen before. The lead singer, some guy in a baseball cap holding a guitar, was fiddling with the microphone and had no idea what he was doing. The other guitarist, some tall kid, leaned over to help and definitely was not making matters any better. The drummer seemed off in his own world, twirling his drumsticks and staring off into space.

 

Mikey stared at the new band in amusement. He was about to turn back to Ray when someone caught his eye. He glanced back up, noticing the pair of chocolate brown eyes fixated on him.

 

The bassist of the band was staring at him from the stage. He was - Mikey couldn’t even find the words to describe him. But something burned in his eyes that made it hard for Mikey to look away.

 

“They must be new,” Ray’s bemused voice brought him back to earth. Mikey tore his gaze away from the bassists’ magnetic eyes.

 

He cleared his throat, his gaze fixated on the glasses beneath the bar, not daring to look up again as he fixed up a drink for Ray. “Yeah, I guess they are.”

 

“Hey guys,” someone was talking on stage. Mikey snuck a peek up and realised it was the bassist. The bassist with those addictive chocolate eyes. They weren’t looking at him now though. They were sweeping the room, checking the crowd out.

 

“I’m Pete, on the bass.”  His voice was low, the words slightly slurred. He sounded like he didn’t give a fuck about anything. He looked like it too, with his side-swept black hair and his smudged eyeliner. Mikey knew that type. But there was something about his voice that made Mikey listen.

 

“That’s Patrick on vocals,” Pete continued, before stopping to flash Patrick a smile. Something in Mikey’s chest jumped as he saw that grin. It was just so fucking cocky and –

 

“Uh, Joe on the guitars and Andy on drums.” Pete waved a hand towards the other members.

 

“Can I get a mojito?” A customer’s voice snapped Mikey back to reality. He nodded, reluctantly turning his back on the band to grab some ingredients.

As he was digging for the lime juice, he heard Pete’s voice introducing the band.

  

“We’re Fall Out Boy and uh - “ He chuckled. Mikey fell in love with that laugh the second he heard it. It was deep, warm, and airy. He could hear the nervousness in it, the slight tremor behind it. Mikey wanted more of that laugh.

 

Mikey stood up, lime juice in hand, just in time to see Pete glance over at him again, as though he was checking to make sure Mikey was still watching. “We hope you enjoy the show,” Pete’s cocky smirk was directed straight at him.

 

Mikey felt his heart jump in his chest. He could feel the heat on his cheeks as he stared back at the smirking bassist, who had just dropped him a wink. He could feel the thud in his chest. Mikey could feel his breath catch in his throat. The world slowed around him, the edges of his vision blurred, the noises fuzzy.

 

All he could do was stare back at Pete, looking like an idiot.

 

“Hey, uh you dropped your bottle dude,” the customer eyed him, “You okay?”

 

Mikey glanced down. Fuck. Not only did he seem like a dumbass, he probably looked like an uncoordinated one too. God, why was he such a mess? Normally, nothing fazed him. Not loud-mouthed customers arguing with him over drinks, not pretty girls flirting with him over the bar, their eyes enticing him to secret encounters at the back alley. But a single look from Fall Out Boy’s bassist could send him reeling.

 

Mikey hastily grabbed the bottle as the band began to play. They weren’t bad, Mikey had definitely heard worse.

 

As he handed the guy his drink, he snuck another look at the band. They were in their element now, each of them doing their own thing. Pete was jumping around, his eyes fixed on his bass.

 

“They’re pretty good,” Ray leaned over to yell in Mikey’s ear. The room was filled with the sounds of drums and guitars, as well as the frontman’s voice. “The vocalist has a good voice!”

 

Mikey nodded back. To be honest, he wasn’t paying much attention to any other members of the band. Pete had stopped jumping about and was now singing the backup vocals. Well, more like screaming them.

 

Mikey propped his head on his hand as he watched the band. They seemed to be doing quite well for their first time here. He had seen first-time bands heckled and harassed before. But this band was different. There was something special about them. From the lyrics of the songs to their mingling vocals. They had something special.

 

 

 

 

Throughout the set, Pete had been making eyes at that bartender that had caught his attention. This performance here was supposed to be a one-off thing; they normally played at a bar closer to home. But Pete was seriously considering driving that extra hour just to play here.

 

He had first noticed the bartender when they were setting up. There was something about him as he talked to his friend. Something so cool and collected. Pete wanted to know what made him flush. And he succeeded.  So, all it took was a wink.

 

“So, this next song, our last song,” Pete started, looking out into the crowd. He had noticed a couple of girls flashing him teasing looks throughout. He almost felt bad for them. The person he was after was much harder to get.

 

“It’s called ‘Where Is Your Boy Tonight’.” He threw a smirk towards the bassist, who was staring back at him unflinching. So, he was playing hard to get. Well, Pete was happy to play along.

 

“This one’s for you!” He dropped another wink towards the bartender. That did the trick. The look on the bartender’s face was definitely a sight to see. He had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from smiling too much throughout the song.

 

The band ended to applause from the gathered crowd. Pete couldn’t help but steal another glance over at the bartender. He was busy with another customer.

 

“Yo, what’s the bartender’s name?” Pete asked the manager as they packed up.

 

“The bartender? Dude with brown hair and glasses? That’s Mikey Way. Good kid. Why?”

 

Mikey. So that was his name.

 

“No, nothing.”

 

Pete continued helping the band move their stuff back into the band.

 

“Mikey Way,” he mouthed the words. It was an easy name. The words seemed to just roll off Pete’s tongue.

 

Okay then, time to meet Mikey Way.

 

A smirk on his face, Pete made his way to the bar.

 

Mikey didn’t notice him as he leaned against the counter as casually as he could. He looked Mikey over. Tall and lanky. The glasses made him look younger than he actually was, Pete wouldn’t have guessed that he was a bartender. His brown hair was combed to the side, safely out of his eyes. He was absorbed in his work, eyes staring intently at glasses.

 

“So, how’d you like our set?” Pete glanced over at Mikey, who jumped at the sound of his voice and almost dropped the glass he was holding. Pete had to bite his tongue to stop his smile. Mikey’s nervousness was weirdly charming.

 

“It was good,” Mikey still wasn’t looking at him. His voice was soft, and Pete had to lean in to really hear him. “You guys are pretty good.” Mikey looked up, peering at Pete through his glasses. Pete felt his heart jump as he looked into Mikey’s piercing brown eyes.

 

“So, you’re Mikey huh?” Pete asked, “I guess you already know my name.” He gave Mikey his most charming smile.

 

Mikey nodded, dropping his gaze back to his work counter.

 

Pete’s eyes followed Mikey as he turned to the back. This was going to be a long ride.

 

“Yo Mikey Way,” Pete called out, “two shots of vodka!”

 

Mikey flinched at the sound of his name. With a quick glance back at Pete, he reached for the bottle of vodka, standing on his toes to reach it.

 

Pete took that opportunity to check him out. Mikey was definitely taller than him. But there was something about his movements that made him seem smaller than he was, like he was trying to condense himself, take up less space than he should.

 

Mikey came back with the two shot glasses, setting them down with a thud. He snuck a glance at Pete.

 

“How do you know my name?” His voice was soft, level.

 

Pete picked up a glass, twirling the colourless liquid inside. “Does it matter?” He smirked at Mikey, who avoided his gaze.

 

Pete threw his head back as he downed the drink. The burn on his tongue lingered as he set the glass down. The alcohol gave him a kick as he turned to Mikey.

 

“That glass is for you, Mikey Way.”

 

 

 

 

Mikey glanced up at the last sentence in surprise. He had not expected that.

 

“We’re technically not allowed to drink on the job,” Mikey fought to keep his voice steady, as his stomach did multiple flips.

 

Pete laughed. God, his laugh could light up the room, couldn’t it? It was oddly charming, his warm laugh combined with the big goofy grin on his face.

 

“Screw the rules, dude,” Pete pushed the glass towards him, looking up at Mikey through hooded eyes. “Just take the fucking shot.”

 

Mikey hesitated. His eyes scanned the room. It was still full of people milling about; he could see Pete’s bandmates in a corner.

 

He was ready to refuse, to shake his head, to say no to this boy who made him feel butterflies in his stomach, when he looked into Pete’s brown eyes.

 

He could feel their pull, drawing him in. They were steady, meeting his gaze defiantly, as though Pete had something to prove to him.

 

His fingers itched for the glass. He could feel every fiber in his body just wanting to give in to this boy with his goofy laughs and charming smiles. But something was holding him back. What the hell was this? No one had made Mikey feel this – this out of control. Mikey hated this. He hated not being able to resist Pete’s smiles, he hated how his eyes just seemed to trace Pete’s every movement, like a moth drawn to light.

 

Fuck it. Fuck it all. Before he could stop himself, his fingers grabbed the glass.

 

 

 

 

Pete had to hide his grin as Mikey downed the drink. He had thought that it would have been way harder for him to get this far.

 

“Not that hard right?” Pete chuckled, his eyes lingering on Mikey’s lips. His eyes flickered back to Mikey’s chestnut brown eyes.

 

Mikey smiled, just a little smile but it meant the world to Pete. There was something about him when he smiled. It was so infectious, so pure. It was like looking at a little boy who got what he finally wanted for Christmas.

 

Mikey glanced up at him, the smile still playing on his lips. Pete wanted to save that image forever, to burn it into his mind.

 

“So, you come here often?” Pete joked, leaning even closer to the bar, to Mikey.

 

Another smile directed at him. Pete had to bite his tongue to stop himself from grinning too widely. Mikey Way was something else entirely. Pete didn’t think that he had ever met anyone who made him feel this nervous.

 

Mikey leaned in, his arms resting on the edges of the bar.

 

“I could ask you the same thing. I’ve never seen your band before.” He replied, his eyes trailing down Pete’s face.

 

Pete looked up at Mikey’s angular face. This was a good view.

 

“We normally play at a bar closer to home,” Pete drawled, propping himself up so that they were eye-level. “But we might play here more often. I like the vibe of this place,” Pete gestured to the bar, looking around. “And also, the drinks,” Pete turned back to Mikey, looking him up and down.

 

He could see Mikey’s cheeks turn red as he ducked his head to avoid Pete’s gaze.

 

“You free after this?” Pete tried his luck, holding his breath. “We could – “

 

Pete was cut off by another voice coming up from behind him. “Mikey, let’s go!”

 

He turned to see a raven-haired boy behind him. There was something familiar about him, as though Pete had seen him before.

 

Mikey flashed an apologetic smile at Pete. “Sorry, I’ve got plans.”

 

The boy behind him glanced down at Pete. “Who’s this?” Pete noted the slight aggression in his voice.

 

Pete turned around and was about to fire back when Mikey cut in.

 

“G, this is Pete. Pete, this is my brother Gerard,” Mikey seemed eager to diffuse the tension as Pete and Gerard glared at each other.

 

His brother? Pete was surprised. They looked nothing alike.

 

“Pete’s a friend of yours?” Pete could hear the suspicion in the other boy’s voice.

 

“Why don’t I meet you outside when I’m done cleaning up?” Mikey quickly suggested. Pete noticed how he dodged the question. Gerard nodded, making his way to the exit, not before eyeing Pete again, who flashed him his most innocent smile.

 

Pete watched as Mikey packed up.

 

“Your brother’s a bit –“

 

“He’s just protective.” Mikey’s voice didn’t betray a single hint of emotion. He had grabbed his bag, slinging it around his shoulder, his back to Pete.

 

“More like over-protective,” Pete muttered under his breath as his eyes followed after Mikey who had come around to the other side of the bar. He suddenly noticed the height difference between them.

 

Pete slid off the bar stool in an effort to appear taller. It didn’t work.

 

They both lingered awkwardly in front of each other, not wanting this moment to end. Pete could feel the effects of the vodka start to kick in. This was his chance.

 

“So, I’ll see you around?”

 

Mikey chuckled softly, his face was slightly flushed. “If your band plays here on Wednesday nights, you will.” Pete could see his eyes widen in surprise, as though he had not expected himself to be so bold.

 

Pete grinned back. “Okay then, that’s a deal Mikey Way.” He liked how that name seemed to roll off his tongue so easily. He couldn’t believe he had never known it before.

 

A smile still dancing on his lips, he watched Mikey’s retreating back as he sat back on the bar stool. His heart was still thudding in his chest. No one had made him feel that way before.

 

This bar gig was supposed to be a one-time thing. But maybe this shitty bar wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
